


Any Wonder

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Grief/Mourning, Kindness, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Whenever Scott is sad, the Professor is there for him.





	

Somehow, the Professor always seemed to know when he was needed. 

Scott could be sitting up after a nightmare about Alex vanishing into fire or wandering around the mansion unable to sleep and somehow, no matter how quiet he’d kept his thoughts, the Professor would come, unruffled as though it was normal to be awake at three in the morning.

“Bad night, Scott? Come and have a hot chocolate with me.”

If Scott needed to talk about Alex, the Professor always would. He would talk as much as Scott wanted to, telling old stories or listen if that was what Scott needed. He made Scott interesting hot chocolates with marshmallows and odd flavourings. He squeezed Scott’s hand and stroked his hair if he couldn’t keep back the embarrassing tears that wouldn’t stop coming when he remembered that he was never, ever going to see Alex again. He never said that Scott shouldn’t cry. He just held him and soothed him and was so very, very _kind_.

Was it any wonder that he fell in love, just a little? The Professor was just so ... _good_. He made you feel better just by being there, just by smiling that kind, kind smile and taking your hand when everything seemed hopeless.

Of course, he wasn’t stupid. He knew the Professor would never love him back, not like that. He would never want to kiss Scott or touch him in any way that wasn’t kindly or parental. But that was okay. Scott could still be special. 

He couldn’t be the dream that he wanted Charles to be. But he could be the dream that Charles wanted _him_ to be.

He could make the world a better place.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
